


orion's belt

by unrem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrem/pseuds/unrem
Summary: Lance and Keith's first time is a lot sweeter than Lance thought it would be.





	orion's belt

**Author's Note:**

> deadass rewrote this from one of my old iwaoi fics (on @reminscees on ao3) so if yall come for me imma lose it

Lance never thought his first time would be like this. 

First of all, he’s in space. That’s new, even if it’s been a couple of years since that fateful life. Second of all, he’s sitting on Keith’s (a boy;  _ his _ boy) bed. He’d known he was Kinsey scale for a while and had heated dreams about pale skin and black hair all through high school, but  _ still _ , it’s Keith. They’d been dating for five months, seven days and eight-- no,  _ nine _ hours-- and it’s still new, still just a little terrifying, but Lance’s not feeling as scared as he imagined he would be. Keith is steady and sweet, promising him that they can be as slow as they want to be and that  _ yes _ , he’ll still like (not love, yet) Lance even if Lance chickens out half-way through.

Lance reminds himself of that as he shifts awkwardly. He’s sitting on Keith’s bed and biting his lower lip, watching Keith pull off his tight (so  _ tight _ , damn it) legging and pull on cotton Altean sweatpants. Lance runs his palm over Keith’s bedsheets. He watches the fabric move under his fingers, trying hard not to stare at the gorgeous, half-naked boy in front of him, but  _ oh no, he can see Keith’s bulge; abort,  _ **_abort_ ** \--

Keith throws a ratty t-shirt in Lance’s face, one of Keith’s black ones.

“What?” Keith says. His smile is audible in the dim light of his room. “Are you just gonna sit there? You look like a fish.” 

The way his grin is a little lopsided, all yellow tinted and crooked teeth against pale skin, and open makes Lance’s chest hurt. Lance closes his open mouth and licks his lips.

“You didn’t give me any pants,” he mumbles. 

“You’re such a princess,” Keith tells him with a laugh. Lance doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how nice Keith’s laugh is, how perfectly it suits him; rough and low, shoulders moving up and down, nose crinkling.

“I’m not a princess, I just know what I like.” Lance tugs on the t-shirt regardless, curly hair (he doesn’t bother straightening it anymore, he’s comfortable around Keith like that) ruffling as he pops his head through the stretched out hole.

Keith jumps onto the bed, leaning against the propped pillows. Lance lies down beside him, sitting up, too. Their bodies touch; thighs against thighs, arms against arms. 

“Yeah?” asks Keith, “And what’s that?”

Lance shrugs, grin tugging at the corner of his lips. He hums, draping an arm over Keith’s chest and letting his head rest on Keith’s shoulder. “I don’t know,” he teases. Keith places a hand on his waist, tired muscles relaxing under his touch. “You. I like you.” His tone is sweet and earnest, laced with love so true and deep he can’t hide it anymore.

Keith smiles. His fingers draw a nonsense pattern on Lance’s skin, where his shirt must have ridden up. Lance kisses Keith’s throat fondly.

“Good,” Keith replies in a whisper, like he were telling Lance a terrific secret. “Would’a been awkward otherwise. I like you, too.”

Lance giggles and hugs Keith, landing in his lap as Keith tugs him closer an impossible inch, so close he can feel Keith’s hot breath fan over his chin and mouth.

Time seems to slow down. He traces his fingertips over Keith’s cheeks, smile still stretching his lips gorgeously, and  _ oh _ , he is so,  _ so _ gone. Keith leans his head back against the wall, eyes promising a whole world of fun at Lance’s fingertips. 

“Hey,” Keith says, brushing his nose against Lance’s, “Kiss me.”

Lance can only smile and cup Keith’s face and comply. He’s hook, line and sinker for this boy, and as he kisses Keith he wonders if this is what true love feels like. He’s clumsy and inexperienced, but Keith still cards his fingers through his hair and moans as soon as he meets Keith’s tongue. Keith’s mouth is warm and familiar under his, and yet, as Lance pulls back and flutters his eyes open, his heart is pounding a rapid tattoo in his chest and his breath comes a lot faster than it had before. Keith’s flushed a gorgeous shade of red.  _ I did that _ , Lance thinks.

“Shit,” Keith says, “You’re beautiful.”

Before Lance can stammer a response, Keith cuts him off with another kiss. Keith kisses like he approaches most things in life; heated and passionate, hot and heavy. Lance loves Keith’s lips, his mouth, his tongue; pretty much everything about him. He licks at the roof of Lance’s mouth and bites into Lance’s lower lip. There’s a moment when Lance stops thinking altogether, when all he can feel is Keith, Keith,  _ Keith _ \---- Keith licking at his lower lip, Keith pressing his tongue against Lance’s, Keith running his fingers up and down Lance’s spine like Lance is an instrument underneath his touch. And Lance? Lance plays a symphony. Lance arches his back and grabs at Keith’s shoulders and chest, all warm skin and thick muscles. Lance moans low in his throat and pushes his hips down, grinds against Keith’s crotch.

“Fuck,” Keith groans against Lance’s mouth. 

Lance laughs, tugging at Keith’s shirt. “Get this off,” he exhales shakily. Keith prys himself away and pulls it off, throwing it to the ground someplace behind Lance’s head. 

“Shit,” Lance whines, “You’re so hot,  _ fuck _ \--”

Keith kisses him once more He kisses him like it’s their last kiss, like it’s their first kiss; desperate and wanting, soft and loving. Lance grinds down into Keith’s lap and Keith groans at the sweet,  _ sweet _ friction. Lance can finally,  _ finally _ feel Keith’s bulge. It’s large, he thinks, but not too large; not inconveniently so. It’s proportionate. Lance moans like a pornstar and rolls his hips, kisses Keith a little harder-- tongue and teeth-- until they’re rutting against each other, panting into each other’s mouths. He could come like this, Lance realises; he better not, but he could.

“Keith,” he breathes, “ _ Keith _ \-- how long until the briefing?” Allura was strict, perfectly so, but Lance did  _ not _ want to be on her bad side.

“About--” Keith cranes his neck to glance at the clock on his nightstand. “Two hours,” he answers, voice lilting up as though it were a question.

Lance nods thoughtfully. “Okay,” he says, “I-- I mean, that should… yeah. That’s-- that’s enough time. I doubt I’m gonna last, man.”

Keith laughs. Lance can feel his rib cage rattle against his own. It’s probably the best feeling he’s ever experienced-- right up there with kissing Keith-- and he wants to feel Keith laugh like that everyday for the rest of his life.

“Yeah, me too,” says Keith after a while, “But-- uh… can you maybe  _ not _ call me man when we’re… uh… making out and shit?”

Lance blushes and ducks his head. “Sorry,” he says, “Fuck, I just-- I totally ruined this for you, didn’t I?”

“Are you kidding me?” Keith says. He holds Lance’s chin and tilts his head up, forcing him to look at him. “This made my day.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Keith promises him, “Although, I think I might prefer baby.” 

Lance beams, leans closer and smiles at Keith like he were the last of his wishes to come true. 

“I thought you hated my pet names,” Lance teases.

Keith squirms under his gaze, fingers toying with the hem of Lance’s (Keith’s, really) shirt. “Not-- not all of them.”

Lance gives him a peck on his mouth; short and sweet. 

“Good,” he tells him with a wide smile, “I like using ‘em, so…” he trails off and kisses Keith once more, licking at the roof of his mouth until Keith toys with the waistband of Lance’s boxers, fingers brushing against his ass.

“Do you-- um…,” Keith stutters against Lance’s lower lip, “Do you wanna… take those off?”

Lance kisses Keith once more. “Sure,” he whispers. Reluctantly, he lifts his hips and balances his weight on his knees. His thighs tremble and, really, for what? It was only Keith, he reminds himself as he tugs his t-shirt over his head and throws it to their side. The same Keith he fought alongside and trusted his life with.

Suddenly, Lance finds himself shirtless, a little cold, very much afraid and kneeling above Keith’s lap. Keith simply looks up at him as he hooks his thumbs in the elastic of his boxers and tugs them down. They fall down his legs-- long and strong, with sharp joints that could poke an eye out-- and Lance tangles himself out of them completely with some graceless difficulty. Then, he’s naked; he’s naked in front of his best friend, first real boyfriend, partner in crime and (probably) soulmate. 

He wishes the floor would open up and swallow him. Keith is simply staring at him with wide eyes, hands resting on his waist. Keith’s gaze travels down Lance’s body, then across his face. Lance is rock hard and leaking. He’s blushing like crazy. He’s embarrassed and nervous; what if Keith doesn’t like what he sees?

“So…” says Lance in a wavering tone, almost a whisper, “Are you… d’you wanna get naked too…?”

Keith swallows thickly, throat bobbing visibly.

“Uh… yeah,” Keith replies. His eyes roam all over Lance’s body, lingering on his arousal-- a flushed shade of brown-- and the marks on his throat he’d left earlier. Keith clears his throat. “Yeah, sorry, I just-- wow.”

Lance wraps his arms around himself.

“Wow?” he repeats in a murmur.

“Yeah,” Keith says. “Wow.”

“Good wow or… or bad wow?” Lance stares down at his lap.

“Good,” Keith tells him, “Definitely good. I-- you’re pretty. You’re so pretty; the most gorgeous thing in the whole universe, probably.”

Suddenly, Lance can’t breathe. His eyes flicker up to Keith’s face, mouth distorted in surprise. For once, he’s actually speechless. Keith kisses his temple and interlaces their fingers, wraps his arm around Lance and holds him tight. Keith guides Lance’s hand down to the waistband of his sweatpants, letting Lance pull them down just enough for Keith to pull out his arousal. 

For a long while, they simply hug; Lance in Keith’s lap, Keith’s arms around him. He can feel Keith’s rattling heartbeat against his chest. He thinks they’ll be okay, that this’ll work out because Keith is just as nervous as he is. He rests his forehead in the crook of Keith’s neck, kissing the skin there; his shoulder, his neck, up to his jaw until he feels Keith’s lips against his again. 

Keith maneuvers them, pushes Lance down against the mattress and climbs over him. His body is warm and Lance doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he places them on Keith’s shoulders. Keith trails his palms up and down Lance’s outer thighs and sides, and Lance feels a lot more calm and sexy and a whole less like vomiting, even if Keith’s eyes are fixated on Lance’s; intense and dark. Lance stares right back. 

Lance feels Keith’s arousal brush and rub against his thigh. Bravely, Lance lifts his leg and rubs against it, increasing that friction. Keith moans, forehead pressed against Lance’s. 

“Fuck,” says Lance before kissing him.

Keith brushes his fingers over Lance’s skin, eliciting goosebumps as they make their way down to Lance’s jutting, bare hipbones. Lance rolls his hips. He brushes his arousal against Keith ’s stomach. Lance groans into Keith’s mouth at that friction, and Keith --  _ oh, Keith  _ \-- pushes his hips down to indulge him, then shifts until they’re perfectly aligned. Keith takes them both into his palm-- there’s enough precome between the both of them to make this work-- and  _ oh---- _

“Shit,” Lance breathes quietly; the moment was too fragile for loud words. “Feels so good,” he whines. He’s never felt so sexy. “Oh,  _ fuck _ \--  _ Keith  _ \--”

Keith licks his lower lip. His brow is furrowed as he strokes them both-- firm and slow-- and there’s sweat on his forehead. He looks amazing, Lance thinks, and wonders whether Keith touches himself like this, too, and whether he thinks of Lance. Lance definitely thinks of Keith when he’s jerking it, but nothing could have prepared him for how good Keith’s hand feels. It’s only a handjob but it feels amazing. Lance could come at any second.

“Fuck,” groans Keith. He tightens his grip. Lance snakes his arm between their sweaty, warm bodies and touches Keith; hot and wet with desire. Lance rests his fingers on Keith’s. He feels weightless, endlessly light. All he can hear is their ragged breaths mingling as one and the tiny, erotic little noises escaping from Keith’s throat. Lance smiles at him shakily and laughs a little like he can’t really believe this is happening. 

“You’re beautiful,” Keith tells him. Lance cards his fingers through Keith’s hair and Keith rests his forehead against his. 

“You-- you too, baby,” whispers Lance. He kisses Keith, laughing into his mouth, “I mean, I wouldn’t date anyone any less beautiful than myself.”

Keith laughs, too, and then Lance stops thinking altogether as Keith drags his fingers along Lance’s cock. Lance arches his back and bites into Keith’s neck. He’s panting and his throat is raw. He matches Keith’s pace with his own hand and grips a little tighter until Keith moans. Lance cups up and over the ridge of Keith’s arousal and palms at the head. Keith shudders above him. Keith thumbs at the head of Lance’s cock. Lance whimpers and pulsates in Keith’s hand. Lance lifts his hips and pants through his open mouth. Their legs are intertwined. Lance digs his nails into Keith’s shoulders. 

“Keith-- Keith,  _ baby _ \--” he moans, “Gonna come, fuck--”

His thighs are trembling. Keith kisses him all over his neck, up to his jaw and temple. Lance’s eyelashes flutter and he chokes on a shaking breath. He moans as he comes, hard and spilling all over Keith’s hand. Keith comes right after, with gritted teeth and a muffled groan against Lance’s shoulder. Lance wishes he could have seen Keith’s face, but there’s always next time. The feeling of Keith’s hot come on his groin and abdomen makes arousal stir within him. 

Keith collapses on top of him and he feels all the oxygen inside his lungs be pushed out forcibly, and he heaves under the weight.

“Shit,” Keith says after a moment. His voice his hoarse,  _ when did that happen? _ “Sorry.”

His hair is mussed as he settles beside Lance; half sitting up, half lying down atop of his bedsheets. His muscles contort in that position, and fuck, he’s beautiful; he’s Lance’s boyfriend, and he’s beautiful.

Lance can’t help himself. He grabs either side of Keith’s face and kisses him hard enough to push Keith back against the mattress. Keith makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat before tangling his come-covered fingers in Lance ’s hair and smiling against Lance’s lips. It should feel disgusting, but somehow, because it’s Keith, it’s not.

Lance pulls back first, but not before pressing chaste kissing against Keith’s grin and flushed cheeks and temple. Keith pulls him close. The way his arms wrap around his body feels like coming home. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol
> 
> tumblr @reminscees


End file.
